Are You Another's Or Mine, My Love?
by Xiao Yan Zhi
Summary: WEE! ^^ Its back! Plz review? I'll give u a cookie! Sakura and Syaoran have always gotten on each others nerves. One from the Li Kingdom, One from The Kinomoto. Sakura is married off to a Prince and things can only get interesting as S+S fall in love...RE


*Cries* my reviews…come back…

Um yeah this is being re-uploaded ^^ Mesa hopies you likies the chappy ^^ 

Please review ;.; dey all gone now *cries* Give Ezzy back her reviews ne? Plz? *puppy dog eyes* Ok! Let's get on with it already!!

Disclaimer- I own anything. Christmas is er…kinda soon ^^; Chrissie pressie for E.E: CCS ne? Hee hee ^^ Me like that idea ^^

****

Are You Another's Or Mine My Love?

Chapter 1

Birthday Party

By Evil Emzo/ Xiao Yan Zhi

__

1st April

Dear Diary,

It's the end of my birthday. I had a party and Tomoyo was there. I meet a prince, as well he is the prince of the Li kingdom. He is very rude but his cousin Meiling is very nice. I tripped over him and he said I was a klutz. His name is Syaoran Li but Meiling calls him Xiao Lang. The problem is that I can't stop thinking about him. 

Kero made me bring lots of desserts for him he's eaten them all already and now he has a tummy ache. My best present was a mysterious set of cards. They are called the clow cards and Kero is the guardian of them.

Love Sakura.

P.s. I am 10 now!

10 year old Sakura Kinomoto, princess of the Kinomoto kingdom yawned and stretched her arms. She clambered into her bed and fell asleep with Kero grumbling at her side.

"Night Kero-chan." She said sleepily.

"Zzzzzzzzzzz" he was already asleep.

"Hmmm." Sakura said and she drifted off into her dreams…

=======================================

Li Kingdom

__

April 1st

Dear Diary 

Today I had to go to the Kinomoto kingdom for the princess Sakura's birthday. It was so boring. I meet her when she tripped over me what a klutz! Meiling has made friends with this Kinomoto girl. Problem is that I can't get her off my mind! Anyway tomorrow is another day.

From Syaoran Li

Syaoran clambered into his bed trying to get the Kinomoto princess out of his head. Next door his cousin Meiling was writing in her daily diary…

__

Ist April

Dear Diary

Today Xiao Lang and I went to the Kinomoto kingdom for princess Sakura's birthday. She turned 10. She is very nice and guess what?

She is the card mistress! She was presented with the book today.

Her father said to us, which was Tomoyo, Sakura, Xiao Lang and I that on her 16th birthday he will make an announcement. 

Even though it's a long way off I wonder what it could be?

Love Meiling.

Daidouji Kingdom.

Princess Tomoyo thanked her maid for brushing her hair. After she left she took out her diary from her drawer and started to write…

__

1st April 

Dear Diary

It was Sakura's birthday today. We meet another prince and princess called Meiling Li and Syaoran Li although Meiling calls him Xiao Lang. He makes out that he hates Sakura…but I don't know they look very kawaii together!

Love Tomoyo.

Next Day Kinomoto kingdom

===============================================

Sakura was hiding in the courtyard of the castle. She didn't want to go to the Li castle so she had hidden. 

"There you are you little weasel!" Sakura turned and saw a guard approaching, he grabbed her and she started thrashing about.

"Let me go let me go er…" and she sunk her teeth into his arm.

"OW!!!" the guard yelled * ha! Fujitaka you need better guards if Sakura can bite them and hurt him…wait…I'm the author…*

Sakura ran but saw another guard coming. Looking back and forth she saw no way in running so she slid under his legs but was grabbed by Touya.

"Hey kaijuu you have to get ready!" 

"ONI-CHAN!! I am not a kaijuu!" she said and while passing him stomped on his foot. 

===============================================

Li Kingdom

Sakura frowned at the approaching Li castle. Having to of changed into a itchy velvet dress with puffy sleeves with the dress being decorated in a rose pattern just to come to the Li kingdom wasn't her idea of fun. The huge turrents of the castle rose over her head as she walked the gates with guards accompanying her. She gripped the key around her neck. She could feel magic here.

She saw Meiling and Syaoran walking around the castle grounds.

"MEILING-CHAN!" she yelled before running over her, tripping and falling in a muddy puddle. Sakura scratched her head.

"Ow…"

"Klutz…"muttered Syaoran.

"Xiao Lang-kun!!" Meiling scolded at Syaoran before hoisting Sakura out. Sakura had some mud in her hand. She threw it straight at Syaoran, who had been turning to leave and hit him smack in the middle of his back. Syaoran turned around really ANGRY! He ran at her and Sakura shocked grabbed her key and summoned it quickly. 

"RELEASE!" she yelled. The small key turned into a full length pink wand. The top of it shaped like birds head a bit. 

Syaoran stopped for a moment before summoning his sword. He continued running.

"SHIELD!" yelled Sakura whipping the clow card in front of her.

"RELEASE!" a pink protective bubble surrounded Sakura and Syaoran was thrown back. He looked up shocked. 

__

This pathetic klutz is the card mistress?

"SWORD!" she yelled and her wand turned into a sword. 

Syaoran saw her with it and stood up. They both stepped forward glaring at each other. 

"STOP IT YOU TWO!" yelled one of the guards. Meiling and Sakura walked into the castle to get her some clean clothes. Sakura looked behind her and saw Syaoran being dragged to his mother. 

She giggled and so did Meiling.

"Xiao Lang is soooo funny!" 

~*~

6 years later…

Princess Sakura aged 16 awoke with a quavering yawn. She stretched her arms at looked out of the window. The thin lace curtains were covering it, frowning she got out and pulled open the curtains and stepped onto her balcony. Cherry Blossoms were falling from the trees. She smiled. Today was something she called perfect. 

"Mistress Sakura…are you awake?" 

"Hai Suki." Said Sakura as the door opened to her room. 

A maid with a white apron over a black dress stepped in. Her black hair was pulled back into a tight bun at the base of her neck. Her blue eyes had that spark in them like Sakura's. 

"That's good Princess, you must get ready for the party later, Miss Tomoyo and Meilin will be there." 

Sakura groaned. 

"Meaning Li-kun will be there as well?" 

Suki sighed. "Hai Princess…" 

"He is so mean to me!" said Sakura looking sad. 

Suki tried to change the subject. 

"What dress today Princess?" she said walking over to Sakura's pink walk-in wardrobe. 

"He always says I am pathetic and that I am useless!" she grumbled. 

"What about this one?" said Suki returning with a sleeveless light metallic pink dress. It had a row of cherry blossoms around the edges. 

"Then he says I can't handle the clow cards. As if! They are the Sakura cards he just can't except that!" 

Suki sighed. When Sakura got on a topic like this she wouldn't shut up. Sakura stormed into the bathroom, on the other side of the wardrobe continuing to talk. 

"He is always so cold, I try to be nice to him and he just snaps at me" 

Suki walked in Sakura already in the bath, washing her hair. 

Suki looked puzzled. 

"Princes, how did the water get in there?" 

Sakura held up the water card. 

"Oh…okay," 

Sakura got out and dried herself with a towel. 

"And he is even mean to Tomoyo-chan!" 

She walked out, the towel around her still. Suki followed and handed her the dress and Sakura walked behind a weird er thing…

*sowwie you know in movies those things they walk behind to get changed? Sakura has one in her room as well.* 

Sakura came back out wearing the dress. It matched her perfectly framing her slim, petite figure. Sakura sat down at her dressing table and Suki picked up a comb from her vanity set. She started combing Sakura's long auburn hair while Sakura continued to complain about Syaoran Li. 

"He always is so rude **and **to Meilin-chan as well!" 

"Do you think he likes you?" said Suki grinning. This always set Sakura off her rockets. 

"**LIKE ME?!? YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING!~!**" 

Suki finished combing out Sakura's hair and pinned it up into a plaited bun on top of her head. She let two loose ends loose so that they curled around her face. She looked like an angel except she had her emerald eyes narrowed. Sakura stood up and slipped a pair of light pink satin shoes. 

She started to walk out of her room when a loud voice boomed at her. "SAKURA REMEMBER TO BRING THE CAKES, PUDDING'S, COOKIES **AND ANYTHING ELSE THAT YOU CAN GET YOUR HANDS ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **Sakura rolled her eyes and sighed as an over excited Kero jumped out from his bed next to hers. Suki knew about Kero and the clow cards, which were now the Sakura star cards. 

"Hai, hai Kero-chan…" she said laughing before stepping out of her room and heading down to the ballroom. Sakura thought it stupid, as she walked through the Kinomoto castle, that it was stupid to start a party in the morning. She sighed hearing the footsteps of Suki behind her. Sakura opened the doors to ballroom, the room hushed up. Sakura walked in. 

"Uh…um…Konnichiwa! Gomen that I'm late! ^.^;" 

The room erupted into cheers. 

"Hee hee hee…" laughed Sakura nervously. She walked in looking for Meiling and Tomoyo. She spotted them both standing in a corner waving at them. Sakura grinned at them and ran over to them, forgetting she was wearing heels she tripped but fell softly 

into someone's arms. 

"Gomen-n-n-n" she stuttered. Two deep blue eyes looked down at her. 

"It's quite alright." The eyes said. They helped Sakura got up and looked at the person. A handsome face started at her. Messy chestnut hair with dark blue eyes. Sakura, Meiling, Fujitaka and surprisingly Syaoran walked over. 

"Ah Sakura! I would like you to met Haruhiro, your fiancée" 

Sakura's eyes widened with shock. 

"F-f-fiancée Otou-san?" 

"That's right Sakura." Said Haruhiro kneeling and taking her hand. 

"How? What? When? No…" 

****

To be Continued..,

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

SAKURA IS MEANT TO MARRY SYAORAN NOT HARUHIRO!!! 

But she is…MMMWWWWWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAAA that is how I got my title!!! 

Gah ;.; sorriz it is so short!!

Review! Or Emzo give you no cookie!! 


End file.
